A magnetic actuator generally includes a magnet, which may be a permanent magnet or an electromagnet, and a plunger. When an electromagnet is energized, a magnetic force acts on the plunger, for example drawing the plunger towards the electromagnet.
Magnetic actuators have a variety of applications. Hence, improvements in actuators, such as improved methods of increasing the magnetic force, are highly desirable.